Mi Mione
by Amy Tsubasa
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy no podía entender el que su papá odiará tanto a su querida Hermione, si ella era tan linda, educada y dulce. Su cabello aunque alborotado era muy suave, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían lucir encantadora.


_**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "Tercera Generación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**_

Scorpius Malfoy no podía entender el que su papá odiará tanto a su querida Hermione, si ella era tan linda, educada y dulce. Su cabello aunque alborotado era muy suave, siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacían lucir encantadora. Scorpius soltó un suspiro ignorando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y comenzó a cepillar el cabello de su Mione.

* * *

— ¡Por Merlín, Scorpius, suelta esa cosa! —exclamó horrorizado el padre del niño,de forma furibunda, en cuanto entró a su habitación y lo pilló en la alfombra jugando con "esa cosa".

—No es una cosa, papi, es Hermione —explicó el niño sin hacer el menor intentó de dejar el objeto que traía entre las manos. Draco se sorprendió de que a tan tierna edad su hijopudiera decir el nombre de Granger, que era tan jodidamente complicado, tan claramente.

—Como sea, tú eres un niño, ¡los niños no juegan con muñecas!— exclamó nuevamente.

—No es una muñeca, papi, es Hermione— volvió a decir a su padre esta vez de forma más lenta, porqué al parecer su padre había amanecido un poco lerdo el día de hoy.

— ¡Es una muñeca! Y no permitiré qué mi hijo juegue con muñecas y menos con una muñeca de Granger. — profirió mientras trataba de alejar el juguete de las manos de su hijo.

— ¡Es mía, es mi Mione, no puedes quitármela! — gritó su hijo aferrándose a la muñeca.

— ¡Scorp, suéltala!

— ¡No, no voy a soltarla!

—Scorp, vas a hacer enojar a Papi, tú eres un buen niño y no quieres hacerlo ¿Verdad?

— ¡No, si la suelto tú nunca me regresaras a mi Mione!

—Claro qué te la voy a regresar, préstamela sólo quiero verla más de cerca. — dijo Draco en tono conciliador.

—Pero Mione es muy tímida, Papi, no le gusta que la vean de cerca. Así que no te la puedo prestar. — declaró el pequeño rubio ocultando la muñeca en sus brazos.

—Anda Scorp, dámela no voy a hacerle nada. Sólo voy a jugar un poco con ella.

—Pero papi, tú ya estás muy grande. Los adultos no pueden jugar con Mione— explicó el niño de forma inocente volviendo hacer sentir a su padre como un completo estúpido.

—Pero a veces a los adultos nos gusta jugar también, porque nuestra vida es muuy abuurrida. — contestó haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras para sonar dramático.

El pequeño rubio observó a su padre debatiéndose en lo que tenía que hacer, sus rubias cejas se fruncían cada vez más a medida que pasaba el tiempo, él no quería que su papi se sintiera triste, pero tampoco quería separarse de su Hermione ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Bueno, yo te quiero mucho papi, por eso…— el rubio mayor soltó una sonrisa, en cuanto tuviera esa muñeca le mandaría un _incendio_ para qué no quedará nada de ella. — Por eso, te voy a prestar a Weasel y a Potty.

— ¿Quiénes?— preguntó Draco estupefacto.

—A Weasel y a Potty, son amigos de Mione aunque no son tan listo ni bonitos como ella. – contestó su hijo al mismo tiempo que ponía en las manos de su padre a dos muñecos de tela, uno con el cabello negro y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, y el otro con una mata de cabellos rojizos y pecas por todo el rostro.

Draco horrorizado aventó los muñecos como si éstos fueran Escregutos de cola explosiva, ¿De dónde jodidos habían salido esos muñecos? Más importante de ¿Dónde demonios había salido la infernal muñeca de Granger?

—Papi, no los tires, Mione se pone triste— lo regaño su hijo, al ver a los muñecos tirados y a él como si fuera un criminal. Mientras trataba de tranquilizar a su querida muñeca. — No tengas miedo Mione, yo siempre te cuidare.

¡Joder ya estaba harto! Se iba deshacer de esa muñeca, así su hijo llorará o pataleara ¡Basta de ser amable! Decidido, fue hasta su hijo y sin miramientos le arrebato la muñeca de los brazos, el llanto de Scorpius fue inmediato, lloraba de tal forma que pareciera que alguien le hubiera golpeado o amputado una parte de cuerpo.

—Scorpius, Merlín ¿Qué paso? — preguntó Narcissa Malfoy, entrando como tromba y lanzándose de inmediato a comprobar que su nieto no tuviera ninguna herida, al terminar su inspección volvió a preguntar al niño sobre que lo tenía en ese estado.

El niño entre llantos, comenzó a señalar a su padre o más bien hacia lo que el rubio mayor sostenía. En cuanto los grises ojos de su madre se posaron en él, Draco temió no salir vivo de ese cuarto.

— ¡Por Merlín, Draco, regrésale su juguete a tu hijo! ¡No puedo creer qué tan infantil eres! ¡Robándole a tu hijo, no te da vergüenza!

— ¡Pero madre, es una muñeca, los niños no juegan con muñecas! – exclamó en su defensa.

—Y eso qué, a ti te gustaba usar mi maquillaje cuando eras niño — el rostro del rubio se cubrió por completo de rojo, no pensó que su madre alguna vez utilizaría esa vergonzosa información en su contra.

—Pero es diferente, yo era un niño… no comprendía.

—Tu hijo también es un niño, así que dale su muñeca.

— ¡Pero es Granger, es una muñeca de Granger!— exclamó como último recurso, como si ese eso fuera suficiente como para separar la muñeca de su hijo y destruirla de la faz de la tierra.

— ¡Draco, dale su muñeca!— amenazó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia.

De mala gana el rubio mayor extendió la muñeca a su hijo quien se abalanzó ansioso hacia ella, la cubrió de besos y prometió nunca separarse de ella. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada de profundo odio hacia su padre y una sonrisa encantadora a su abuela, resignado a que su hijo lo odiaría por toda una semana Draco se marchó hacia su oficina. Seguido de una persona que había permanecido completamente oculta bajo un hechizo desiusionador, observando todo.

"¿Tal vez si le doy a Scorpius un mejor juguete se olvidaría de esa muñeca y también me volvería a querer?" pensó el rubio mientras caminaba, sonriendo y felicitándose por dentro por su estupenda idea.

* * *

—Blaise ¿A dónde demonios fuiste? —preguntó su esposa al verlo a penas llegar.

—Pansy, fui a darle un regalo a mi querido ahijado.

— ¡Joder, le diste lo que pienso qué le diste! Draco te va a matar.

—Son los nuevos muñecos que sortilegios Weasley acaba de sacar, todos los niños tienen uno, no podía permitir que mi ahijado fuera un marginado — afirmó solemnemente— Además ver la reacción de Draco, valió completamente la pena. — aclaró con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

—Merlín, eres tan egoísta ¡Yo también quería ver la cara de Draco!— reclamó su esposa, haciendo un puchero.

—Querida, recuerdas lo que compré nuestra última salida a Londres Muggle.

—La ¿cámara de vedeo?— inquirió su esposa curiosa.

—Sí, esa misma ¡Al fin supe cómo funciona!


End file.
